Space Colony ARK
by Chaotic hedgehog
Summary: First story! So, everyone knows the story of Shadow and Maria, but what if there were two others? Find out in this story! Thanks goes to BlackSandHeart for giving me a little inspiration with her story Katherine's Tale. Rated T for violence and, well, if you're a Shadow fan, or a Sonic fan in general, you'll know... contains MariaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first things first. Welcome! this is my first story. Thanks goes to the Crazy Writing Ohana (you guys know who you are) for giving me the actual will to do this.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chaos the hedgehog. Everything else in this chapter belongs to SEGA**

**Chapter 1**

3rd person POV

In space, above the Earth, there was a laboratory. In there, many people lived. There was a variation of scientist, animals and normal people. One scientist was the leader of this laboratory, named Space Colony ARK. That scientist's name was Dr. Gerald Robotnik. He had made this place as a home for his wonderful granddaughter, Maria. She was Blonde haired and blue eyed. She had a terrible illness, and so had to be taken to the ARK, unable to leave until she was cured. Every day she longed for a friend, as she looked out at the stars, and at her home planet. This got the doctor thinking. He wondered out loud "I've been working on finding a cure for so long, but with such fruitless results. Maybe, if I made something, no, someone to be with her, maybe it would help Maria." The doctor smiled, and went to work. It took him months to make his creation. He managed to get everything he wanted for Maria: a friend who was loyal, kind and most importantly, able to protect her from any harm. He opened the capsule that had his creation in, and as he did so, he called it by the project's name "welcome to the world, Chaos the hedgehog."

Chaos POV

As I woke up, I saw a figure, and heard the words "welcome to the world, Chaos the hedgehog." I took that to be my name, and I stood fully. I looked down at my arms. They were a peachy colour, with black streaks down them. The same design was on my legs. Binders were on my arms. I looked at the doctor, my creator, who explained "well, Chaos. You have been designed with extreme powers. You would burn out after a while. Those binders will prevent that." Seemingly knowing what to do, I smiled at the doctor, who smiled back. I walked around, until another scientist came in, saw me and called "security!" strange men with weapons came in, and took aim at me. I didn't like these people, so I snarled. They backed off, but one fired. I growled, and changed into a fiery figure, sending energy at them, and dousing them with water. Someone was clapping "well done, you have found your powers. Now I'd like you to meet someone. Follow me." Dr Robotnik walked off, leaving me to follow, wondering out loud "who am I meeting?"


	2. Chapter 2

***Yawns* sorry, got up _Real _early this morning. So anyway, welcome to chapter 2 of my story. This is brought to you by Strife the Dark 152 (Strife), BlackStormNomad (Nomad), BlackSandHeart (Sandy) and Cor Amicus form the Crazy writing Ohana. Thank you guys so much!**

**Strife: I'm glad you liked it! And I'm glad I'm here to. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Nomad: Thanks for the advice! My writing styke is like that, so... yeah *scratches head* Hope this chapter is better in that way. That first chapter was actually one I copied from one of my first stories.**

**Sandy: *bows* thank you! Yeah, Amicus beat you, but oh well, right? Katherine, never question the Author. The Author is _always _right. Hope you like this one... wait, you already know what's gonna happen XD**

**Amicus: *facepalm* I'm just glad we cleared eveything up via PM**

**Here... we go!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chaos the hedgehog. Gerald and the other person mentioned within the first two chapters belong to SEGA. And Joe belongs to me. Thanks again to those who reviewed!**

**Chapter 2**

Chaos followed Gerald, unsure of what was going to happen. He kept hidden, occasionally using his powers to conceal himself from public view. The professor noticed, and lightly chuckled. They kept going until Gerald motioned for him to stop. He smiled "wait here for a moment. I'll call you in." he went into the room after knocking.

A few minutes after, Chaos heard Gerald say "it's okay, Chaos. You may come in now!" Chaos smiled, and walked in. the room he'd walked into was quite plain, like the path he'd just taken. But what got his attention was the girl. She was quite tall in his circumstances. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Chaos hid a blush by sitting down on the bed, and looking out into the void they were in, looking at the planet. He heard Gerald mention "you'll have to forgive him, Maria. He's only just arrived here on the ARK."

The doctor heard a PA system program start. One of the doctor's assistants said "Robotnik, do you mind coming over to the med bay? That thing you found two weeks ago, she's finally waking up."

Robotnik smiled at his granddaughter "I'm sorry that I have to do this to you, on your birthday of all things, but Joe's found something." He turned out "this seems kind of cruel, but could you keep him here? I don't want him to get hurt."

The hedgehog muttered "I can take care of myself." Gerald smirked "what happens if you can't find your way, or if you run into a loose experiment?" Chaos looked down, defeated, and Gerald smiled "I think its best you stay here for now."

The doctor left, and Chaos sighed, pressing his head against the glass. Maria smiled "something wrong?" blue met blue, and a faint blush appeared on Chaos' face, but he thanked his red fur for concealing it "me? No, nothing."

Silence took hold as Maria went back to her book. Chaos sighed and turned his attention to his binders, pulling them off. He yelped, feeling the surge of power. He quickly slipped them back on "when the professor said I had a lot of power, he wasn't joking." He heard some commotion in the room next door, and saw Maria got and see what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, welcome to Space Colony ARK- Chapter 3! Thanks goes to BlackSandHeart (Sandy), Maraya Prower (Rya) and Strife The Dark 152 (Strife) (Thanks goodness some people reviewed, I owe my writer's life to you guys!)**

**Sandy: *pales* why did you let her run around with that again? Katherine! Sierra! (mountains XD) If you don't stop fighting, I will _not _hesiatate to bust out the weapons! *turns back to you, shakes head slowly* you have a handful. Also, you should like this first bit!**

**Rya: you do realize I took some ideas out of that story? and yes, that probably will be _her _(yay for being secretive) *sweat drops* okay, I know it's good, but there's no need to be like that... oh, what the heck!**

**Strife: yeah... my chapters are short, but I do have a lot of them. I did a word count of all my stories, and I would have well over ten thousand if I wrote all of them single worded (1 chapter per word) **

**okay, now that that's over, let's get moving!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chaos the hedgehog. Maria and Gerald Robotnik belong to SEGA. Some of the story ideas, and the new character mentioned in this chapter, belong to BlackSandHeart.**

**Note to reviewers: if any of you want to give me ideas for the disclaimers, do so. AND, I might be starting a review competition!**

**Chapter 3**

Maria knocked politely on the door, before gently opening it. She opened it fully, and immediately ducked to avoid the lamp sailing towards her. She heard a voice yell "oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

She turned to see a golden coloured cat like person. Maria just stared, then whispered "you just tried to kill me with the lamp."

The cat girl helped Maria up. Maria smiled "I take you think you're disobeying her rule, right?" the girl stared at her, and nodded "that's okay. For some reason Annie always forgets me." She stuck her hand out "I'm Maria. What's your name?" the cat girl smiled, taking Maria's hand and shaking it "I'm Katherine."

Katherine smiled at Maria "I'm new here. The professor saved me." Maria laughed "just like Chaos." Katherine looked at her "what?" Maria smiled "part of a project named project Chaos. Given the title 'original life-from.' But he's nice." Katherine smiled "where is he? I'd like to meet him."

Maria opened the door "Chaos! Someone would…" she noticed the hedgehog wasn't in her view "Chaos? Where'd you go?" a voice said "up here." The two looked up.

Chaos was lying down on a support beam for the ceiling. Maria smiled "how did you get up there. Should you even be up there?" Chaos smirked "first, it's simple." He flashed back down to ground level, "second, I don't know. You tell me."

Chaos smiled at Katherine "who's this?" Maria smiled "this is Katherine." The cat smiled "nice to meet you." Chaos smiled "feeling's mutual." The PA kicked in, and Gerald's voice said "Chaos, Maria and Katherine. Could you please come to the lab, please?" the PA died out, and Chaos smiled "guess this is where I have to help."

Via Chaos Control, the three arrived in the lab. Gerald smiled "glad you could make it. We managed to get you things finished, so here."

Chaos' grin widened as he saw the extreme gear and shades. Gerald continued "it had also come to our attention you may wish to contact us, so here." Katherine and Maria both got comlink watches. "they act as both a screen, so you can see who you're talking to without having to check where you're going, and then there's the voice contact. Chaos, your binders please?"

Chaos handed them over, and Gerald fiddled with them for a bit. He gave them back "there you go, same as everyone else, and a power signature radar." Chaos smiled, before using that function. There was a massive power source coming from the next room, and Chaos noticed it. Gerald smiled "that's a work in progress."

The four were walking through the ship bay, when Chaos turned and ran towards the entrance. Ignoring the cries, he leapt through, putting the jet board under him, and passed through the shield.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to chapter 4! This story has been brought to you by the writer (myself) Strife the Dark 152 (Strife) BlackSandHeart (Sandy) Cor Amicus (Amicus) and BlackStormNomad (Nomad)**

**Strife: yeah, that was a move I thought of whilst playing Sonic Free riders at my friend's house. You would've done it to? *raises eyebrow***

**Sandy: sis *smirks* if you would care to step away from the brawl *rummages in pocket* hmm... I know its in here somewhere... *pulls out bomb* aha! *chucks it at the two* you have twenty seconds, brawlers! (and if that don't work I'll have to bust out the twin swords (which you forget in your stories!))**

**Amicus: Facedesk? That's anew one on me! Yeah, my writing style isn't exactly the best, but... that's how I roll! And at least you put it nicely *glares at haters* otherwise fantatstic? Yes! *gives a two fingered salute* see you around!**

**Nomad: that's good! I took what you said and used it, but it was kinda hard, considering that's how my writing style is Yes, Katherine's in here now! and, as for Chaos... well, you'll see *Gerald Robotnik style* you'll see...**

**Chapter 4**

Chaos surveyed his surroundings. The outer wall of the ARK was next to him, and the thing that had caught his attention: an egg. It had a strange amount of energy radiating from it, so Chaos picked it up, thinking he'd ask the professor. He turned, and headed back into the ARK.

Chaos was glad for his power. Considering the looks Gerald were giving him, he figured he'd need to defend himself. Gerald glared at him again "and just _what_ did you think you were doing?"

Chaos didn't answer, just pulled the terracotta egg out. He kept it close "I'm not going to give it to you." The protective urge seemed to trigger something, and the egg started glowing and shaking, cracks appearing in the surface of the shell.

The glow died down, and Chaos looked down at the terracotta animal in his arms. Chaos' eyes widened "that's a Chao." Maria looked confused "a Chao?" Gerald smiled, stroking his bushy moustache "a rare creature. Lives on the power called Chaos energy. That is what fuels Chaos' ability to transport, attack, defend and heal."

A scientist stepped forward "hand that over." Chaos refused, placing the Chao on his head, where it sat lopsidedly. The scientist growled "Project Chaos, I demand that you hand that over this instant!" Chaos prepared a blast "try me."

Gerald stepped in "Matt! Stop. The Chao is Chaos'. Anyone, bar myself, Katherine and Maria touches her forcibly or tries to take her; there will be a heavy consequence." He glanced at his watch "my! After all that, it's time for bed. Maria, Chaos, Katherine, if you'd please." The three shrugged, and followed the doctor. Chaos smiled at his new companion "I think I'll call you... Nightshade."

Katherine headed to her room, and Chaos followed the doctor and Maria. Maria got changed, and the doctor began to leave. He noticed Chaos wasn't by him, and found him propped up against Maria's bed, sleeping. Gerald chuckled "very well, that settles that. See you in the morning." He switched the light off, and closed the door.

**So yeah, that's the chapter! See ya next time, read and review, yada yada yada!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Welcome!**

**Chaos, you do realize _I'm _in control?**

**Chaos: aww...**

***Shakes head**

*** sighs* anyway, welcome to the fifth chapter of Space Colony ARK! Thsi cahpter was brough to you byBlackSandHeart (Sandy), Cor Amicus (Amicus) Maraya Prower (Rya) and Strife the Dark 152 (Strife)**

**Stife: Bro, huh? Thing is, I was chatting to Sandy, and I gave off a realization: since we're ohana (sorta) that makes everyone here in this ohana a brother or sister, so you might as well! Yeah, I would do that to *raises fist* make Extree Gear already, guys! Yeah, Chao in space. I remember the advertisement in one of the games (Sonic adventure, Sonic adventure 2, or Sonic generations, I think?) Trust me, I'm gonna update! Yay for upside down excalmation marks!**

**Rya: okay, I won't! And if you have any predicting to do, save it for my next story (yeah, I haven't finished this one, yet there's already something else behind it ^^) you might've already seent his one in Shadow's Gathering. Yeah, if anything, most of the thanks for my story ideas could go to Sandy! XD so you're liking Chaos, huh? That's good! **

**Chaos- yes! I'm liked**

**Hush up, you.**

**Amicus: okay... yeah, we have _ now! Yeah, I had to pull an ending like that, so that'll cushion you up for this chapter *hint: Sandy***

**Sandy: *glances at the two* now, behave, or I sped up the bomb. I've shut it off for now, but the moment something happens, I'm gonna reset it. *turns to you, grins* yeah, Finger dnacing! *starts to finger dance, before realizing what I'm doing. Face goes red, and gives death glare* you did not see that... *grins again* yeah. I try to make couples as natural as possible, and so far I haven't had any hate comments talking about 06' yet! Thanks for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade. Maria and Robotnik belong to SEGA. Katherine and some of the story ideas belong to BlackSandheart**

**Chapter 5**

Two months later, the ARK was still the busy place it usually was, and the new people on the ARK weren't being slackers either.

Chaos grinned as he faced the robots. He glanced sideways at Katherine. Aqua blue met sky blue, and the two charged. Chaos turned to Katherine, motioning for her to stay back. Katherine nodded, and leapt back. Chaos turned flaming wisp, and created a huge fireball explosion, destroying most of the robots. The cat and hedgehog went back to back, destroying everything with Chaos spears and acrobatic attacks. A horn sounded, and Gerald called "okay guys, the results of the test will come up in a second, training is over."

Katherine sat down, and Chaos looked at the monitor. "heh, perfect." Katherine rolled her eyes "whatever. I'll get you next time." Chaos grinned, then clicked on his binder "Maria, come in. we're ready." When he got crackling in response. Chaos frowned "Maria? Come in, Maria! You gonna pick up?"

After a minute of the no response, Chaos looked at Gerald "professor?" the professor himself looked worried. Chaos flashed over "what's wrong?" Gerald grumbled, and tapped a few more buttons "security system's been cut off." Chaos asked "you think that might have something to do with Maria not responding?" Gerald shrugged "I don't know. I think you should go to her room. There might be something there."

After getting there via Chaos Control, Katherine opened the door, and gasped "Chaos… you need to see this…" Chaos surveyed the scene. The place looked like a tornado had come through it. Katherine was stunned "there is no way she could've done it. The bed's been turned and thrown." Chaos was shaking, and he tried the communicator "Maria, please! Please respond!"

Alarms started to sound, and Chaos contacted the professor, and the look on his face said it all "what's going on?" Gerald sounded shaken "we got security back online. Pretty much every failed experiment has been released." Chaos sat down "Maria is still missing. We found her room ransacked. Even the window hasn't survived without a crack…"

He trailed off, and yelled "Katherine! We have to get out! The window!" Katherine turned to see the window slowly cracking wider, until it shattered.

**Ooo, cliffhanger! Wonder how many of those I'll be pulling off? :P do all the necessary, I'm not nagging, you should know what to do. Laters! *waves***

**Chaos and Nightshade: *gin, and wave* see you! *in Chao launguage in Nightshade's case***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chaos: *steps in* hello there! Okay, the author _Finally _let me have a turn! So yeah, thanks to those in the ohana who reviewed! They are Cor Amicus (Amicus) Strife the Dark 152 (Strife) BlackSandHeart (Sandy) and BlackStormNomad (Nomad)**

**Amicus: you keep calm! Here it is! Chapter six!**

**Strife: hey Bro! Yeah, I know my chapters are short, but thats the way I write. I understand that it's a bit *snap* gone, but I had this really long chapter, and I showed it to my English teacher, and she said I should stick to smaller, but I promise, I have written longer chapters in my fitire stories. Yeah, Chao in Space. Every time I think of that, I burst out laughing**

**Sandy: This is War reference, eh? Stop advertising! We already got enough on this site as it is! *pauses* I'm kidding, sis. Sierra, that's only in your author's stories, so Katherine's right. Thanks, I try to make everything as natural as possible. *nods* good.**

**Nomad: I has left you speechless? YES! I've finally done that to someone! *laughs***

**Disclaimer: I only own Chaos and Nightshade. Maria and Gerald belong to SEGA. Katherine and some of the story ideas belong to BlackSandHeart. Oh, and the wierd creature also belongs to me. Now, read on!**

**Chapter 6**

Both hedgehog and cat frantically grabbed the door handles. Katherine yelled over the suction "what do we do?" Chaos yelled back "withstand it! Any moment now…"

A steel barrier closed over the window, stopping the suction. Katherine noticed that nothing was gone, and that Chaos was panting "what's the matter? You're all out of breath." Chaos grinned "Chaos shield. Extended it so she wouldn't lose anything."

Katherine smiled "what about us two? What if I lost my grip?" Chaos became serious "then I'd try to save you. You're a friend, and I'd do anything to help my friends." He turned away "I also kinda think of you as a sister. Again, I'd do anything, so you know." He looked back at Katherine "come on. We need to find Maria." He took off on his board, leaving Katherine to follow.

They were following the trace of energy when they encountered their first experiment. It was a weird animal, with long bat wings and the body of a lion. If growled at them, and pounced. Chaos, with no time to prepare, brought his fist in an uppercut. He heard a satisfying 'crack' and the thump on the floor. He ran ahead "no time! We have to find Maria!"

He faltered when he heard the roaring of a creature, and sunk to the floor when he heard the scream. Katherine walked up beside him, and he stood "these monsters are going to pay."

About seventy more monsters later, they arrived in the room where all the signatures were coming from. They walked in and saw a Chao hit the floor. Chaos gasped "Nightshade!" he ran, and picked the bruised and battered Chao up "you took those things on? You could've died!" the Chao spoke weakly, but the message was clear "_look over there._" Chaos turned and gasped. Surrounded by nearly all the experiments were two people: Maria and Robotnik.

Robotnik was passed out, as was Maria. Maria's dress was torn, and there was a large gash on her forehead. Chaos smashed to the floor, growling "y-yo-you… you…" he started changing and, when finished, the now golden hedgehog screamed "_YOU FREAKS!_" Katherine put a hand out, but his skin was boiling hot, so she pulled her hand back "Chaos…"

Most of the experiments turned, growling. Chaos smirked, and laughed menacingly "you want some? Bring it!"

**Would you class that as a cliffhanger? oh well: WAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! What happened to Chaos? What's going to happen to the humans? Will they even survive? Find out next chapter, here's something for you: a quote from the next chapter:**

"so be it. If this is how I go, this is how I go. I've chosen my path for this, and I'm staying on it, so don't waste your breath!"- ?, Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and wlecome to chapter 7! This is our first fight... okay, just ruined it, but oh well. So, we have an enraged Chaos, an unconcious Maria and Gerald, an injured Nightshade, and a slightly frightened Katherine. Things are heating up! Thanks to those who reviewed: Retto the otter (Retto) Strife the Dark 152 (Strife) BlackSandHeart (Sandy) BlackStormNomad(Nomad)**

**Retto: pssh, you don't know the half of it.**

**Chaos "but, she's my friend!"**

**yeah, I know I'm not obeying that rule, but that's my writing style. That's the way I write my stories, so...**

**Strife: Super Saiyan? More like Rage saiyan if you ask me. and here's your next chapter! Served up with a healthy dose of action, disclaimer, and thanking the reviewers! Read you around, bro!**

**Sandy: sis, you do know I'm kidding, right?**

**Chaos "*throws punch at Sierra, then throws a water balloon at her* take that!**

**Not only a cliffhanger, but an _awesome _one? YES! *does signature pose* looks like I'm catching up to you, sis!**

**Nomad: I can see you're in a rush. Thanks for the compliments, it makes my day. Yeah, Chaos is mad, and Katherine is probably scared to. :D see you around, Nomad!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chaos: good day to walk in the park, eh?**

**Nightshade: Chao Chao! *buries face in the ice cream she has as she tries to eat it***

**Katherine: *laughs* Nightshade...!**

**Chaos: *steps back as a strong gust of wind blows* what was that *notices piece of paper fall from the sky* huh?**

**Katherine: *looks at the paper* what does it say?**

**Chaos: *scan reads* hmm. Maria and Gerald belong to SEGA. The author owns Chaos the hedgehog... that's me!**

**Katherine "what else?"**

**Chaos: Project doom belongsto the Author, and Katherine and some of the story ideas belong to BlackSandHeart... that's you, sis!**

**Katherine: *shrugs* might as well take it with us, it could be of some use.**

**Chapter 7**

About half of the experiments charged Chaos. The hedgehog blasted through them all. The resulting explosion woke the two captives. Maria, still slightly dazed due to the cut on her forehead, barely noticed it until Chaos came directly in front of her. She gasped "Chaos!"

The hedgehog turned to face her with such sharpness that she gulped. He stared "Maria…" his voice wasn't the playful one it usually was. It was full of hatred "what did they do to you?"

Maria had always thought of Chaos' powers as just a protective measure. Seeing him now, in this rage induced form, quickly changed her feelings. She heard a cough, and saw that Chaos had changed back to his original form.

He started crying "Maria… I'm sorry…" Maria looked at the hedgehog "Chaos, you have nothing to be sorry for." She turned to the fight "go help Katherine. We can talk later. She needs you more than I do." Chaos nodded slowly, than joined the fight.

Katherine had been thrown to the floor, rendered incapable of fighting till she got rest. She saw the creatures preparing a final blow for her, and whispered "so this is how it ends. At the mercy of some random hybrid creature." Almost in answer to her comment, she heard someone say "not today you won't."

She looked up and saw Chaos taking the hits with his own body. He growled, but took it. Katherine yelled "Chaos, you're gonna be killed!" the hedgehog turned "so be it. If this is how I go, this is how I go. I've chosen my path for this, and I'm staying on it, so don't waste your breath!"

Chaos grabbed one of the experiments' tentacles, and swung it around, finishing off most of the other creatures. He sent a glare their way, and they charged. Chaos gulped as he went melee with all of them. He was successful and almost dropped to the floor, exhausted. That was, until he heard a yelp.

Chaos turned to see Maria in the firing range of the most recent abandoned project: project doom. It charged up a blast, and the hedgehog knew Maria wouldn't be able to outrun, avoid or take it. He ran, or limped, over, throwing himself in front of the blast. Taking all of it, he simply stood there, not bothering to react.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo yo check it out we got da FRIEND BOX! Yes, I'm in a random mood. Thanks goes to The Drone (I will think of a name once you review twice), Retto the Otter (Retto) BlackStormNomad (Nomad) BlackSandHeart (Sandy) oh, and me, the author XD**

**The Drone: yeah, we're on the same page now. Shadow... will be coming along in a few chapters' time.**

**Retto: really? I don't think so, of course that's just my opinion, but cha know. You can't glare? *blows horn* GUYS! We have the first truly kind person in the world here! He can't glare! 9sorry if that offended you, pal)**

**Nomad: Katherine definitely is lucky. The hedgie himself is still recovering from that fight... you know the one I mean. But when I showed him this, he was grinning. Oh, he said "thanks, guys!"**

**Sandy: I swear the ohana is gonna start having cliffhanger contests! Yes, I'm catching up. Sierra (mountains XD (I'm gonna keep this up, so you might as well get used to it, Sierra)) leave Katherine alone, and don't be jealous.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the hedgehog and Chao you haven't seen in Sonic. Maria and Gerald belong to who they belong to. BlackSandHeart owns the cat you don't know from Sonic, and some of the story ideas.**

**Chapter 8**

The blast kept coming, until Doom finally lost its energy, and defeated itself. Chaos staggered slightly, before falling to one knee. The two humans, cat and Chao all crowded around the hedgehog, who slowly raised his head. He looked at Maria "you're hurt…" he muttered something, and his hand glowed golden. He slowly raised it, and put it on everyone's arm.

Maria gasped as she felt her wound close and her energy return. She glanced at Chaos, who was still on one knee. She had to admit, looking at him near the edge of total exhaustion; she had some feelings for him. She watched as the hedgehog tried to get up. He succeeded, but then fell back down, unconscious.

Chaos woke up to two voices. The first, which he recognised as Maria, said "so, will he be okay?" the other, which he was unsure of, spoke "I'm sorry, Maria. I just don't know. He drained pretty much all of his energy, and he hasn't given any sign of waking up."

He heard footsteps, and the voice he didn't know said "maybe we should leave him." He heard Maria speak again "no! I won't leave him!" the other continued walking "suit yourself, Maria. Contact me when something happens."

The two were left alone, and Maria sounded like she was near tears "please, Chaos. Wake up." Chaos actually heard her starting to cry for real "just… send a sign. Anything. Just let me know you're okay." She placed one of her hands in the hedgehog's, hoping it would bring a response.

Chaos shifted, bringing his other hand onto Maria's, and opened his eyes. The two made eye contact, her teary ones against his clear ones. Chaos took his hand off Maria's, and wiped the tears away, whispering "no more tears. Don't cry over me."

Maria smiled at his actions "you almost died because of me. I think I should be crying." Chaos grinned, trying to shift into a better position "probably the best way to go. Protecting the one you l…" he cut himself off, not wanting to admit it. He knew he had feelings for her. Maria caught on "the one you what?" Chaos muttered "the one you… love."

***waves to get everyone's attention* on three, people! One... two... three... AWW! So yeah, Chaos has admitted he likes Maria! I think I sense a romantic side to the story coming out soon, but it's gonna be extinguished soon... :'(**

**So anyway, review, let your prescence be known! See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and wecome! *grins* I'm in a good mood: I just finished Sonic Unleashed! This story is brought to you by Strife the Dark 152 (Strife) Maraya Prower (Rya) BlackStormNomad (Nomad) Retto the otter (Retto) and BlackSandHeart (Sandy) oh, and by me XD**

**Strife: *acts insulted* _Finally_?! Gee thanks... *grins* I know you're joking bro. So yeah, this is where the slight romance comes in. Wait. Others have done MariaxOC before? I thought U was the first! *pouts* Okay, I'll take that caution and use it in my next chapters.**

**Rya: you reviewed! Yeah, Chaos!  
Chaos:Thanks Rya! Maybe we can go get a certain character after the story's over!  
hush up, you! And yeah, I wonder that, to. but think about it: the failed ones are like chapters you don't like, but you still write them, to see. They were probably made to do the same a Chaos and Shadow, but those two succeeded! Hope you ike this chapter!**

**Nomad: Well, you're gonna find out soon!  
Chaos: *grins, salutes the trio*  
Oh yeah, you're characters are in the disclaimer!**

**Retto: yeah, he's the original lifeform! Arceus or Mew, man! But he's also got a strong will, so that somehow keeps him going. Once he's done his job, then he's good to pass out. Good, I don't like offending people, they give me glares all the time. Chaos'... voice actor? I'd say... me. I kinda based Chaos on the things I wanted, so yeah... I always said Chaos' lines, so, me, I think...**

**Sandy: *grins and watches you two argue* now, settle down, we've already got too many fights in this story. So yeah, Chaos admitted, but what's Maria's reaction gonna be? Here's a hint: it might hurt.  
Chaos: hmm... *mutters something about sizes, starts doing work. Afterwards, Sierra is wearing a mountain dress up costume* you sure about that one, Sierra? *chuckles***

**Disclaimer:**

**Chaos: *glances around, swords drawn* you guys okay?  
Braelyn: *from other side of the room* I'm good!  
Katherine: *next to him* I'm okay!  
Robyn/Kelly: I'm fine to!  
Chaos: Katherine? Since you're a Light Giver, you think you could get some down here?  
Katherine: I'll try *starts charging energy, light comes on* what?  
Kelly: *Jumps* look at the wall* the author only owns Chaos and Nightshade. Maria and Gerald belong to SEGA. Katherine and some of the story ideas are BlackSandHeart, and the three characters Braelyn, Robyn and Kelly belong to BlackStormNomad. Oh, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!  
Chaos: *blinks as cave starts rumbling* I think we should take that advice!**

**Chapter 9**

Maria stared at the hedgehog "you… love me?" Chaos rolled his eyes "I think I just put it on a silver platter for you."

Fearing the worst, Chaos simply waited. His response was a near bone crushing hug, which Chaos grunted at, but returned, although with less force. Maria blushed "well, I admit, I did have some feelings for you too… but… going out with the 'original life-form'… it would seem weird." Chaos grinned "I'm sure everyone on the ARK would understand. As for the planet, well, they'll just have to get along with it, won't they?"

Chaos grinned as the two hugged. Maria smiled, then shot up "that's it! I never got to show you what I wanted you to see!" Chaos smiled "I guess that I'll have to call up Katherine." Seemingly on cue, her voice said "no need," she walked out, smiling like crazy "and I saw _everything_."

Maria blushed, and said "please, don't tell anyone." Katherine smiled, and promised "I won't." she looked around "so, what were you gonna show us, until those freaks showed up." Maria smiled "hold up a second." She switched on her com "Karen, respond." The doctor's face appeared "what's up Maria? He woken up yet?" Maria smiled "he's up. I want to take him somewhere."

Karen studied the girl "where?" Maria smiled "just for a walk or something." The professor looked at the girl "is he okay?" Chaos sighed "I'm fine." Karen smiled "if you say so… fine! But be careful!" there was a general call of "okay!" and Maria closed the link, ginning "well? Come on!" she ran off, and Chaos and Katherine looked at each other, grinned, and followed.

After taking a back route, they arrived in a little room. There were beanbag chairs, and a view of space. Nightshade spoke for all of them with her gasp. Chaos grinned "this… this is amazing! How long have you known about this place?" Maria smiled "about as long as the two of you have been here." Chaos smiled "so this is where you go off to." Maria nodded, and Chaos dropped down on a nearby bean chair. Maria and Katherine followed suit. Nightshade rested herself on Chaos' head, sitting lopsidedly.

The three had fun, until Chaos' binder buzzed. He picked up, and saw Gerald "yes, professor?" Gerald smiled "could you please come to the laboratory? Bring Katherine with you to."

**heh. Bone crushing hurts, so I reckoned having one near bone crushing would do the same. So, what does Gerald want Katherine and Chaos for? Find out, next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, we're into the double digits now! Gimme hi-5 people!  
Chaos/Nightshade: *hi 5*  
*grins* okay, this chapter was brought to you by BlackSandHeart (Sandy), Raeweis (uh... I'm keeping that name) Strife the Dark 152 and Retto the otter (Retto)**

**Sandy: that's right sis! I'm glad you found time to review! Those six... destroy the world? Now that's a frightning concept. You could actually see that happening? Sweet! Also... my review count is higher than Domension Jumpers and Katherine's Tale! Nyah-ha-ha-ha!  
Chaos: *grins as he watces the two chase each other* D'you think w shold stop them? Anyone who can take the mikey out of Sierra like that is a friend of mine!**

**Raeweis: yeah, if it weren't for BlackSandHeart, I probably wouldn't have anything to work with. Yeah, it's Katherine's Tale. I spend way too much time on this website... you have an idea? Well, read on and find out!**

**Strife: yeah, I meant I, but my finger slipped. Heh. So you've made an exception of your dislkie for me? *fist pump* YES! Here's your next chapter**

**Retto: uh... we pretty much cleared your review with that PM conversation, but yeah, it's something o do with Shadow**

**Disclaimer:  
Chaos: *lands in an athletic type stance* huh, where am I? *glances around* this place has something to do with my past, I'm sure of it. *walks through into a new room, sees communicator light flashing* huh? *clicks on it, the ords 'INCOMING MESSAGE' appear, then words start appearing* huh? 'the Author owns nothing that belongs to SEGA, so to say Maria and Gerald, or the new project in this chapter. He doesn't own the cat known as Katherine, for she is BlackSandHeart's, as are some of the story ideas. The author only owns Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao' huh, that's me, but who's that Chao? Maria, Gerald, Katherine... they are all part of my past, I know it! *more words pop up* oh 'come to the top floor to find your memories' huh, WHOA! *gets pulled into a lift, and shoots upwards, gets pushed out, the glances back* next time I'm taking the stairs...**

**Chapter 10**

Chaos and Katherine both stood in front of the professor, who smiled at them. Katherine asked "why did you bring us here?" Gerald cast a hand over to a nearby tube "that is the reason why I've brought you here. I have seen your ability to charge energy, and I know of Chaos' powers already. To put it simply we will be putting Katherine's energy into Chaos' body. However, the Chaos energy I have is too concentrated, causing this project's cells to self-destruct."

He pointed to the container "each of you have a purpose in this. Katherine, I need to take a simple blood sample. Your arm, please." Katherine nodded, wincing slightly as the needle pricked her. He walked over to a panel, and inserted the sample into the containment tube. Chaos was asked to step into the container next to the tube. It had a strange tube leading into the project's containment tube. Gerald yelled "give it a full power Chaos blast!" Chaos complied, and the energy streamed into the project's tube, filling it with a golden light.

After a few minutes, Gerald yelled "Chaos! Shut it off!" the hedgehog gladly complied, shutting the energy off, and collapsing to the floor. Katherine ran over to her brother, and shook him lightly "Chaos!" the hedgehog got up, shaking his head. Katherine sighed in relief "are you okay?" Chaos nodded, and smiled. He glanced over to the pod, where Gerald was working furiously. He muttered in a trance "it worked… that actually worked!"

Chaos and Katherine looked at each other, before hi- fiving. Maria walked in, and asked in surprise "what's with all the celebrating?" Gerald grinned "Project Shadow is finally a success!" he pointed to the cat and hedgehog "and you have these two to thank for it. More thanks to the barely tired cat than the exhausted hedgehog." Chaos smirked, not bothering to retort.

Gerald smiled "this project, project Shadow, will be designed to be a friend to you Maria, though not as… far as you and Chaos." Maria blushed, and Chaos asked "did she tell you?" Katherine looked innocent, and Gerald chuckled "no, she didn't. I came to my own conclusions." He turned their attention back to Shadow "so anyway, Shadow will be a friend to Maria, and a brother to Chaos and Katherine." He smiled "and he is ready to be revealed."

**Yay! We have our last addition to the ARK family. And we'll see him... next chapter. Oh, if you haven't already, go read BlackSandHeart's 'This is War' BlackStormNomad's 'a difficult reunion' and Strife the Dark 152's Sonic the hedgehog: the darkness incarnate' all of them are pretty cool! *waves* see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome! This chapter, which I think is the calm before the storm (hint, hint), is brought to oyu by Strife the Dark 152, Retto the otter, BlackStormNomad (X2) and BlackSandHeart. Oh, and by me!**

**Strife: yeah, Shadow's coming up *laughs weakly* sorry it took so long to bring him into the story, but...**

**Retto: yeah, you were early by one chapter, which s pretty good, considering I'm usually several chapters out (except for this is war, so heh) *takes hi-5* so you liked the explanation. *scratches head* oh yeah, but if I didn't have the story as a backing, since you'll notice that a lot of the stuff in the next few chapters will click in your head, if you've read Katherine's tale, that is.**

**Nomad: C9 review: you could actually see Kelly doing that? YES! I'm doing well here! Of course, it helps when you've had plenty of time to scan characters ^^ yeah so far, Maria and Chaos pairing lovers: 3 outta four. Bu that's cause they haven't said anything.  
C. 10 review:what's the matter, Kelly? Don't like Shadow? Come on, look at the others *points to you Braelyn and Robyn* relax. *turns to you* yeah, I kinda made like my bond with my Grandparents. They can read me easily, and since Maria is Gerald's granddaughter, I made it so he could read her quite easily. And Chaos is Gerald's own creation, and, come on, he's one of the best geniuses in the world!**

**Sandy: *steps back, raises eyebrow* why should _I _be jealous? I'm the one with fourty two reviews on my first story! *Laughs*, then grins* Yep, and here's the calm before the Storm *grins and glances at Nomad*  
Chaos: *grins* well, I helped out Sierra, and she seems to trust me.  
*grins at them, then at you *you liked that one, let's see you like THIS one! (rewritten Silver moments FTW!)**

**Disclaimer: ugh, I can't say it today. If you want to see it, go look at my other chapters**

**Chapter 11**

The capsule opened with a lot of hissing and steam. A figure dropped out onto the floor. 'Shadow' was a black hedgehog with red tips on his quills. He had binders just like Chaos, as well as the jet shoes. On his chest, there was a patch of white fur. He stood up, shaking his head "where… where am I?" Gerald grinned "hello Shadow, and welcome to Space Colony ARK."

Shadow stood up "okay, I've received my name, what are yours?" he turned to Gerald "apart from you, professor." Maria stepped forward "I'm Maria. It's nice to meet you, Shadow." Chaos smiled "um… I'm Chaos, and I'm your brother."

Katherine chuckled "bit blunt, but I digress. I'm Katherine, and I'm yours and Chaos' sister." Gerald stepped forward "this may be a bit forward. Shadow, may I borrow your binders for a second?" Shadow slipped them off, and Gerald did the same amount of tweaking as he did for Chaos.

The four walked around the ARK. Shadow kept looking between Maria and Chaos and occasionally looked at Katherine, question written clearly on his face. Katherine simply smirked. Shadow rolled his eyes in a 'you're no help' way. Maria turned "I don't know about you guys but I'm bored so… I vote to be it for hide and seek!"

Katherine and Chaos rolled their eyes, and Chaos whispered "for a fourteen year old, you would've thought she'd be a little bit more mature." He then grinned "fine by me! Katherine?" the cat smiled "I'm game!" Shadow intervened "huh? What's going on?" Chaos smirked "stick with me Shadow, I'll explain everything." He turned to Maria "to thirty, remember." As they ran off, he yelled "and no peeking!"

Shadow hid behind a box with Chaos "so… what are we doing?" Chaos smiled "we're playing a game Shadow. Maria is 'it'. Basically she is the person we have to avoid. She counts to thirty, without looking in any direction but towards her hands, and we run away and hide. When she finds us, we have to run away. If she catches you, so, if she touches your shoulder or something, basically any contact during the running away period, you are the person people need to avoid, and the rules will apply to you."

He heard faint footsteps, and whispered "now shh! Not a sound!" both hedgehogs didn't make a noise, almost going as far as to stop breathing temporarily. The footsteps stopped quite close to them, before heading the other way. Once they subsided, Chaos whispered "now, we move."

**Yeah *scratches head* Hide and Seek, I loved that game. So yeah, something happens next chapter! What is it? Find out... when I post next!  
Chaos: *sweatdrop* you're terrible...**


	12. Chapter 12

**okay, this is the part that is probably the last of the K+ story rating. From here on out, there will be the standard T  
Chaos: gee, way to not give out the story.  
Hush up, you. This chapter is brought to you by parts of the Crazy Writing Ohana. Cool fact about these guys and girls: we all got together like, back in the Summer Holidays for me. We basically back each other up, review each others stories, and have a general good time! *grins widely***

**Sandy: *grins* way to be unclear sis! I didn't get what you meant at first *laughs* the feeling's mutual  
Chaos: I find it hard to keep an argument with Katherine too. *grins slyly*  
So yeah, I had to put that joe in. I had a gun pointed at my head, and I was told I had to do it, and I'd rather make a joke than have my brains blasted out :P I know right? Me and my friends are 13, and we all play that on school campus! *shakes head* that was fun...  
Chaos: *laughs as the two start fighting, says to Katherine* okay, stuff splitting them up, this is comic relief for me! *laughs again*  
Zap? *raises pen* what do you think you're going to do with that spoon?**

**Retto: meh, me neither. Hmm... I really need to check this out. So, you picked a voice out for me? YAY! *Xsus moment* so you caught up with me, Sandy, and now you're gonna try Nomad's? Cool!**

**Nomad:* raises eyebrows*  
Chaos: you're... okay with me, aren't you? Oh, and how's Aero after the little gift we sent him?  
*shakes head in disbelief* I still can't believe you did that...  
Chaos: *smirks* I'm just _that _good  
*turns back to you* so yeah. Hide and Seek is a winner to! YAY! *Xsus moment***

**DISCLAIMER: Chaos and Nightshade belong to me, Maria, Shadow and Gerald belong to SEGA, and Katherine and some of the story ideas are BlacksandHeart's *glances at timer* five seconds! *captain Falcon style* YES!**

**Chapter 12**

After a few stops, the three animals met up. Katherine gasped "you been found yet?" Chaos grinned "close, but no." Nightshade floated from by Chaos to sit on Katherine's shoulder. She then put her hand on her mouth "Chao?"

Chaos laughed "my Chao is crazy." The Chao then floated over to Chaos, sat down on his head, then flipped so they were face to face. The Chao then pulled a face as if to say 'you know it!' Chaos laughed, then asked Katherine "what about you?" the cat smiled "almost got me, but I put an extra burst of speed on. I think I lost her. But she'll been coming sooner or later."

Someone's voice said "sooner than you think." The three turned, Chaos back flipping, Shadow jumping nearly ten feet off the ground, and Katherine fluffing up. Standing there, laughing so much she almost doubled over, was Maria "your faces! Oh, that was priceless!"

Chaos smirked, pulling a trick he knew she hated. He cleared his throat and, in a near perfect imitation of her voice said "well, we didn't find it funny." Maria sighed "how many times have I told you _not_ to do that?" Chaos grinned "and how many times have I followed your rules?" Maria chuckled "anyway, don't you think you should start running?"

Chaos glanced behind him. Maria was still on their tail. He muttered "how can she have so much energy?" he was lost in his thoughts, and crashed into someone. He fell over, and looked up at the person, gulping. He was tall, for one thing. He had symmetrical scars across both sides of his face, stretching from hairline to cheekbone. Slung to his back was a gun. Along his belt there were various magazines of ammo, multiple grenades, and a knife. He got up, and left, still staring at the man.

Maria looked between the man and Chaos, the game forgotten "who was that?" Chaos shrugged "I think we need to find the professor." As if summoned, Gerald ran towards them. He slowed after seeing them "you're safe! Oh, thank goodness! The GUN forces have arrived. Chaos, Katherine, Shadow. Stay outside and out of sight, I and another scientist will find you. Don't talk to anyone but us or Maria! This time it's serious!"

**so yeah, we _all _know what's happening now, don't we? See you next chapter, my friends (and family!)**


	13. Chapter 13

***looks down at chapter* yep, things are _definetly _T rated now. Thanks goes to the ohana for reviewing!**

**Sandy *nods at Chaos, and we both pull our right eyelid down and stick our tongues out* na na ne na na! Yeah, we do. it's fun to be hiding somewhere completely obvious, then watch the guy just walk past you! And yeah, it was a metaphor *grins darkly* or was it?  
Hey Zap! THINK FAST! *throws pen at him***

**Strife: you really think that? Cool! Hey, no worries! I liked some stories and next time I found them, they'd be on chapter 21 from chapter 6! Read you around, bro!**

**Retto: you'll see even more in this story. Meh, I think it's because of Shadow. Something to do with all the experiments. As for Chaos... you'll have to wait and see!**

**Nomad: Aero's ticked? good. You liked my joke? Yeah, so what started as an innocent game of hide n' seek, becomes the start of the downfall of the ARK.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that doesn't belong to me. Those things belong to SEGA. I only own Chaos and Nightshade *glances at the timer again* three second! Alright!**

**Chapter 13**

The three sat in the upper support girders of the corridor, listening to the conversation. One person went "now professor. All we ask for are the three projects you have: project Shadow, project Chaos and project Dimension. We demand you hand them over. Failing to comply… well, let's just say the elder generations sometimes just can't take the pain."

Chaos flashed into the room, shortly followed by Shadow and Katherine. Gerald and the other were all tied up, and there was a person and a robot standing before them. Gerald yelled "what? Are you threatening to hurt Maria? My granddaughter has not and does not deserve such a threat!" two soldiers walked in. the first said "Commander! The projects have not been located."

The person next to the robot growled "must I do everything myself? Storm Walker, Nick, you're with me. Jason, you guard these four." The soldiers nodded, and the three walked off. The guard began to fiddle with his gun. Chaos heard a strange squeak noise, and saw his Chao. He hissed "Nightshade!"

The Chao floated right in front of the soldier's face, and started yelling in her language. The soldier grew red faced "why you little…" he cocked his gun "let's see how you like lead!" he started to fire, but Nightshade yelped, flying away from the bullets. Soon the Chao was unharmed, but the room was ridden with bullet holes. The guard muttered "not worth my time."

He got so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the three animals pick up the hostages. He turned, and there stood an angry Commander in the place of the hostages. He gasped "Commander Towers s-sir! I didn't mean to… it was an accident!" his talking, already dying on its own, completely faded when Towers cut him off "wrong! There are no accidents! You failed at a simple task. You are not fit to be a GUN soldier." He picked the gun he always had with him, aimed, and fired.

The group of creatures and scientists heard the shot, and the scream. Chaos shook his head "that Towers… he… he's insane." Gerald shook his head "no time to worry about that. He'll be here soon." This time, it sound more menacing "sooner than you think."

**OOOH, Cliffy? What's gonna happen next. Will they be destroyed in the onslaught, or will they survive (well, we all know the answer to those questions *glances at ohana* Read, review, all the works, and see you next chapter *two fingered salute***


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go! The start of the end has began! This chapter was brought to you by parts of the ohana**

**Sandy: I agrre with you there, sis! Towers, FD and Aero can find a pace to live, cause it isn't in this dimension! eh, my time to let my Xsus side shine: what does caudex mean?  
*chuckles* okay, I won't  
Nightshade: Chao, Chao, Chao Chao! *bows* (thank you, thank you!)  
yeah, Towers is an uber n00b, and yeah! the ninja trio are in town!  
Yeah Zap, really. Don't forget I still need to get you for the Internet, then the tattoo... *starts throwing various projectiles***

**Strife: here's hint fo the story: Towers _will _die. Trust me, everyone needs a good bad guy. That's better than a bad good guy, if that makes any sense! XP**

**Nomad: I can tell you dislike Towers. Maybe I should put up a Facebook page with him, then we can all dislike him! XD yeah, GUN can be idiots sometimes, Kelly. You just have to deal with it.**

**Retto: Nightshade seems to be getting a lot of fan views. And yes, Towers _is _insane. If he was evil, then he wouldn't be in that position.**

**DISCLAIMER:  
Chaos: hmm... so this is where the strange energy was detected?  
Shadow: yes.  
Katherine: then let's get searching!  
A few minutes later:  
Shadow: hmm, what's this? 'The author only owns Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade. Shadow, Maria and Gerald belong to SEGA. Katherine, Towers and some of the story ideas belong to BlackSandHeart' *looks behind him* you two! I've found something!**

**Chapter 14**

They all turned to see Towers. The man obviously got his name from his height- he towered over them. The three animals stepped forward, Chaos inching towards Maria. Towers laughed "so these are the three projects, huh? Don't look like much. Project Chaos, Project Shadow and Project Dimension." He noticed Katherine pointing at herself, and spat "yes, that's you, you pathetic cat!" Shadow growled "no one insults my sister, you get me?" Towers laughed "what are you gonna do about it?"

Shadow stepped forward, but was held back by Chaos, who said "he's trying to get you to use your powers. He's using your strengths against you." He then turned to Towers "look, we all want to live in peace. Robotnik stayed here to look after Maria, and he created us. I came so Maria would have company." Towers snorted "that's right. I know about your little relationship. A human going with a hedgehog, and a mutant at that. This is just insane."

Chaos gritted his teeth "so anyway. I came to keep Maria company. Katherine came for the same reason. We both existed, and Shadow came thanks to our joined power. We don't want to live against you, but alongside you."

There was silence, then Towers laughed "impressive speech, I'll give you that. But you are still classified as mutant, and you are dangerous. That just gives us the reason to take you down." He snapped his fingers "Storm Walker! Eradicate these filthy creatures!"

Katherine resisted the urge, but it became too much. She turned to Shadow "you take left, I'll take right." Shadow nodded. The two prepared to attack, but Chaos sucker-punched Shadow, then tripped Katherine. He prepared a Chaos shield as the robot let loose with bullets. It kept firing, but the shield held.

After about a minute of gunfire, the robot stopped, and Chaos let go of the power, letting the shield vanish. There was silence. Then Towers grinned victoriously "you have proved yourself to be dangerous." He yelled "soldiers!" within seconds, they were surrounded by enemies. Towers smiled "say your goodbyes. This is lights out for you!" the soldiers cocked their weapons, and one of the scientist said "well, guess this is it for us."

Chaos growled angrily "not it isn't! I refuse to let it end this way!" he glared at the commander "Towers!" the man shrugged "whatever." He grinned "sayonara, you seven!" he gave the signal to fire, and Chaos yelled in desperation "Chaos control!" time froze, and he tapped on all the others, before flashing away to a different room.

**So they are safe for another couple of hours. Get ready for Light and Dark to break loose in the next couple of chapters, and saee you then!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This one is a filler chapter of sorts, the calm before the storm *glances at Nomad* again. But I swear, or light and Dark _will _break loose next chapter. And for those of you who do not know. I will temporarily be taking Sandy's place as the daily chapter poster, while she is on vacation! :) okay, onto the thanking the reviews: thanks goes to parts of the ohana.**

**Amicus: you're back! YAYA *Xsus moment* yeah, it dies down here, but from next chapter, there will be quite a bit of action.. Lol, who doesn't hate Towers?**

**Nomad: yep, major 'OH SNAP!' moment, right there.  
Chaos: please shoot him Braelyn, I want him to be weak when I... *clamps hand over mouth* can't say any more  
yeah, they're safe, but we _all _know what's coming next...**

**Strife: Chaos: of course I'm in control! I could tell he was trying to bait them, and I did the only thing I could think of: trip and sucker punch!  
Shadow: that hurt, you know...!**

**Retto: go ahead, rant! I'd like to see someone beat me at ranting. So yeah, GUN isn't the _best _but I still think it's a slightly good thing,  
But your point with the sheild: Chaos, in some ways, attacked the two, pretty much taking them out, then the shield, that's just part of Chaos, and Towers knows there is more than the shield in Chaos' inventory of attacks, and in a way, it's showing off his powers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the red hedgehog and terracotta Chao. The black hedgehog, Egg shaped man, and blonde haired girl belong to SEGA, and the cat and evil GUN commander belong to BlackSandHeart**

**Chapter 15**

Chaos looked everyone over "you alright?" the humans nodded, but Shadow simply glared at him, and Katherine muttered "just peachy. My own brother made me bite the dust." Chaos shrugged "a hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do. Either way we would've been killed on the spot, and either way I would've used Chaos control. He was baiting you."

Shadow shrugged "whatever." Chaos glanced at Gerald, who sighed "you four, I have a plan, but I need to give you something first." He pulled out four small boxes, laying them on the table. He opened them, and the four gasped. Inside each was a white emerald. Just below the emeralds were nametags. Gerald began the story "these are your soul emeralds." Katherine stared at him "soul… emeralds?"

Gerald nodded "indeed. These four contain part of your soul."

"Maria, yours was created as a by-product of one of my attempts to cure you. Chaos, Shadow, yours were created by an attempt to stop you from killing yourself the first time you used your powers. As for you Katherine, when we found you, you were burning up. We heard you mention dimension sickness, and I had heard about it before. Since I had heard the effects, I tried to help you. That was how I saved your life."

Each owner took their emerald, placing it somewhere safe: Maria in her dress pocket, Katherine in her clothes pocket, and the two hedgehogs placed their in their quills." Gerald straightened "now I have that out of the way, I will share my plan. It is risky, and it could backfire, but here it is. We split into groups of three, and we make our way to the pods. To the planet." Maria smiled "to the planet?" Gerald nodded "we'll build somewhere, so illness won't break out. We could live in paradise."

Maria, Shadow and Chaos all walked to Katherine. She smiled "keep her safe." Chaos nodded "I promise." He hugged his sister, then prepared to go. Maria gave the cat a hug "keep safe, you hear me?" Katherine laughed "yes, ma'am." Shadow nodded to her "keep safe, and good luck." Katherine nodded "same to you brother. See you on the other side." The two smiled at each other, before heading off with their respective teams.

**So, it's almost time for the havoc to start. Oh, and results so far for the reviewing competition. The reviewers who can win are: Amicus, Sandy, Nomad, Strife, Rya, Retto, the Drone, and Raeweis**

**Amicus:5**

**Sandy:13**

**Nomad:12**

**Strife:13**

**Rya: 3**

**Retto:9**

**the Drone:1**

**Raeweis:1**

**See you guys next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to chapter 16, my longest chapter yet. This chapter kinda takes a dark turn. Fair warning, right there. Thanks goes to parts of the ohana**

**Sandy:C14 view: thanks for the comment. What's the other story? And, as for those three... I'd love to give them the boot, but I need them for stories...!  
Chaos: sorry, okay?! It was the only thing I could think of to stop you from getting yourself killed! Geez!  
oh, thanks. Now I know what to call the n00bs at school. :) and YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN ZAPPY BOY!  
c15 view: this puts you into first place with 15 reviews.. So yeah, you're beating Strife at the moment :P yeah, and I thanks you for the Soul emerald idea. it is truly genius.  
Chaos: *wags finger* now tall human is gettin their hands on this bad boy! *yelps in protest as I take it from him, smirk, then give it back* well, except the author...  
*laughs, but good mood switches off* so yeah, _that _is almost here, and this builds up to it. Read you around, sis! (in your next update, maybe? :P)**

**Strife: better get in gear, Sandy's beating you by two reviews at the moment XP I get what you mean, as long as you liked the chapter, then I'm good :) read you around, bro!**

**Nomad: Chaos: thanks, Brae bear! *pauses* I... can call you that, right?  
*laughs at Chaos, before turning to you* so yeah, everyone is ready to go. And yeah, here goes everything!**

**Amicus: yeah, I did that on purpose. I like to pull that trick. If you see it in more stories, it means something bad is gonna happen. as for the groups:  
Group 1 (taking the direct route) Group 2 (taking the long route)  
Chaos Katherine  
Shadow Gerald  
Maria Annie (scientist)**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Shadow, Gerald or Maria. They belong to SEGA. The characters Katherine, Towers, and Annie belong to BlackSandHeart, and I own Chaos the hedgehog, and Nightshade the Chao**

**Chapter 16**

The three of Maria, Shadow and Chaos walked along the path to the escape pods. They heard a voice scream "get back here!" they turned to see an onslaught of GUN soldiers on their tail. Chaos growled "Shadow, how fast are you on those shoes?" Shadow caught on "about as fast as your board." Chaos was already on his board, and Maria yelped in surprise as he picked her up bridal style. Shadow kick started his shoes. Chaos yelled "hold on tight Maria!" his board started going at high speeds, Shadow keeping up with ease. They soon lost the soldiers. Chaos jumped off his board, and put Maria back on the floor. He sighed "I wonder how Katherine and her group are doing?"

Katherine yelped as a bullet nearly embedded itself in her skull. She had lost Gerald and Annie ages ago, Gerald to being captured. Katherine grimaced at the thought of what happened to Annie. Concentrating on the mission, she used energy to create a flash which blinded her pursuers long enough for her to get away.

Chaos and the other two arrived on the lowest deck. Chaos could feel the throbbing of the engines underneath his feet. They continued walking, seeing a sign that said: escape pods, then, in little writing: only to be used in emergencies. Chaos laughed, pointing at the sign, he said dryly "do you think our situation is covered by that?" again, GUN soldiers appeared, guns aimed straight at the three. Chaos growled "okay! That's it! I've had enough of being chase like a rat! Time for a counterattack!" One of them fired their guns, and it caught Chaos' arm. He cursed and stumbled. Maria turned "you okay?" Chaos nodded "fine." He looked at Shadow "get Maria to the escape capsules."

Shadow looked panicked "but… what about you?" Chaos laughed and rolled his eyes "please Shadow. If I can beat you then these guys," he pointed in the direction of the soldiers, "should be a cake walk." Shadow looked like he wanted to argue, but Maria nodded, and kissed Chaos on the forehead "okay. Shadow, come on." The soldiers were watching this, and one said "aww, how touching. But that's just wrong! Human and hedgehog, you are weird." Shadow and Maria ran off, and Chaos turned to the soldiers, hate evident in his eyes, and he burst into his Nega form "you take our home, you threaten my family, and you insult my… girlfriend?"

He felt weird saying that, but shrugged it off "I'd say you've got a lot of nerve." The soldier laughed "aww, the hedgehog's mad! What am I gonna do?" his buddies laughed, but were quickly silenced as the soldier fell to the floor. Chaos spat "how do you like the hedgehog now?" he looked at everyone else "anyone else gonna make a comment?" there was nothing but the sounds of guns being cocked, and then there was a hail storm of bullets and attacks coming from both sides. Chaos looked at the destruction. He did so for a second too long. He was wacked round the head by a soldier, and collapsed. The soldier smirked "that'll end it." He proceeded to the room where Maria and Shadow were.

Katherine finally arrived. She saw the evidence of battle. She gasped as she saw Chaos, sprawled on the floor. She ran over, and shook him "Chaos! Wake up!" the hedgehog woke up, staring at the chaos, before whimpering quietly. Katherine looked at him "What's wrong?" he spread a hand to the mass of bodies "all this, other than you and me, there's not a single living creature left. And I made it happen." He shook, and Katherine whispered "hey, we can dwell on that once we reach the planet. How's Maria and Shadow?" Chaos pointed through the next corridor "in there. I waved them on ahead." Katherine smiled "let's go." She stood and walked through. Chaos got up, took one last look at the carnage he'd created, before following.

**So yeah... next chapter, prepare the tissues... hopefully, it will be a tear jerker. I'm not mean, I just wanted to see if I could do sad. So yeah, read, review, PM, whatever! See you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OKay, here it is. I nearly cried when I wrote this, but the first time, I bawled. Chapter 17. Thanks goes to those in the ohana who reviewed**

**Amicus: indded, poor Chaos. And here's your next chapter! (I read your story, it's quite intresting!)**

**Sandy: yeah, you're winning still! Strife is reading, but I don't know if he reads the reviews. so you're ready? hmm, everyone makes it off the ARK... *eyes light up* STORY IDEA! So yeah, hope the tissues don't run out!**

**Strife: you really think its getting better? I know its getting longer :P but this is it, good luck, and keep reading!**

**Retto: sorry about that. After I posted the chapter, I found your review and did a facepalm. BUt yeah! Stupid GUN... Nega Chaos has black fur, golden streaks instead of black ones, and a veil of colours from the wisps over him. okay, there you go, and once again, I apologise.**

**DISCLAIMER: ugh... go read my other chapters if you want it.**

**Chapter 17**

The two walked down the hallway. Silence between them. The two came to the end of the corridor, Katherine in front. She looked around, then stopped Chaos. The hedgehog hissed "what?" Katherine pointed. Inside one of the pods was Shadow. To say he was angry would be an understatement. He looked downright furious. He was pounding on the glass of the pod. The two noticed that Maria was stand in front of a GUN soldier. Chaos growled, wanting to make a move, but Katherine shook her head.

As the two watched, the soldier said "now lady, take your hand off the leaver." A looked of what seemed to be defiance crossed Maria's face, and she said "sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog." Her hand pulled the leaver, and Shadow yelled "Maria! _Don't_!" his voice faded as the pod shot away. The gun shot rang out, and Chaos screamed "_MARIA_!" before running into the room.

One look at Maria, and Chaos knew the shot was fatal. He growled, and stared at the soldiers, who stammered "I… I d-didn't…" Chaos growled, trying to keep his rage under control. He flashed over, knocking the gun out of his hand and pinning him to the floor. He yelled "congratulations. You did it." His voice cracked with emotion "was that your mission? To kill her? To kill an innocent life just to save yourself from a threat that doesn't _exist_?"

The soldier gulped "you look… pretty dangerous to me." Chaos wanted to slap the idiot, but resisted "that's not the point! I risked my life for the people on the ship, and I would do it a thousand times over. Your commanders took one look at my powers, and only the dangerous side at that."

He turned away, shedding a tear "go. Just go and tell them _exactly_ what you did!" the soldier scrambled out of the room, and Chaos turned to Maria. She was getting worse. She coughed, and Chaos rushed over. He immediately took her hand "no! Stay with us Maria!" she coughed, and looked Chaos in the eye. She smiled, and Chaos teared up again "you can't die! You can't!" he charged up energy "Chaos reg…"

Maria looked at him "no Chaos, don't." Chaos started crying "I can't let you die! I just can't!" Maria coughed again "this is my time. You can't change that." She looked him up and down "this is my wish. Don't take revenge on the humans. They brought you to life. I begged Shadow, and now I beg you." She turned to Katherine "you to, Katherine. I know you're from a different dimension, but the humans gave you two brothers." Katherine teared up "okay…"

Maria smiled weakly "did… did either of you take my promises seriously?" they both stared at her, and said "of course!" Maria nodded "the, promise me this. Find Shadow, and the three of you protect each other." Nightshade fluttered up to Maria, and started chirping at Chaos, obviously trying to tell him to save her. Chaos looked down "I can't." Maria started to look worse "my time is nearly up. But… my last gift to you…" she kissed him.

Chaos eyes widened, and he blushed again. The two parted, and Maria sighed. She closed her eyes, and didn't move another muscle. Chaos' eyes widened "no. it can't be. Not now!" he broke down, letting all his emotions out. He was tapped on the shoulder by Katherine, who extended her arms in a gesture. The two hugged, and after a moment, Katherine asked "better?" Chaos smiled at her. He still had a few tear stains, and some unshed ones still remained in his eyes "yes, thank you."

The two sat there for a few moments, when Chaos noticed he had something around his neck. He pulled it out from his fur, seeing it was a locket. He opened it, and saw it contained tow pictures. The first was one of everyone. There was Gerald, Joe, Annie, Maria, Katherine, Shadow and himself. The other picture was one of just him and Maria. The girl had her arms slung around his neck, but he hadn't seemed to have minded. He remembered that

_*flashback*_

"_Chaos! Where are you?" the hedgehog heard Maria ask. He smiled, walking out "right here. You called?" she grinned "I have somewhere to go. You coming?" they were currently in her room. He grinned "sure, why not?" the two left._

"_So, what do you think?" Chaos looked around at the artificial forest "it's… it's amazing!" Maria slung her arms around him, smirking "thought you'd like it." Chaos rolled his eyes "guess that's cause you know me well."_

_*end flashback*_

Katherine stared at the hedgehog "what's up?" Chaos showed her the locket, and Katherine sighed "that was when life was peaceful." Chaos chuckled "since when has life been peaceful for us? We're two of the three most powerful being on that planet." A voice spoke, which made Katherine shiver and Chaos growl protectively "that's right. That is why you must not exist."

**YAY! Cliffy! *smirks* take _that _Sandy! REad, review, see you next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, here we are. I got a lot of reviews, which I thank everyone for! Oh, and a warning to people trying to PM me: I had my IPod taken off me, which is my main way of responding to PMs, and that and the time difference makes things a little difficult. Okay, thanks to the people in the ohana for reviewing (you guys are the best, right from back on Sandy's stories to here!)**

**Amicus: yeah... when I wrote this the first time, I bawled. Seriously, I had to tone it down a little. Towers is an uber N00b, that's why he ruins everything.**

**Strife: yeah... I had to do it. I worked really well in my stories before. Oh, I'm believin' it all right! And yeah, you're getting your longer chapters. I apologise. The next few are a little short. I hope that scene didn't put you off reading my stories...? Read ya around, bro!**

**Nomad: yeah, I'll admit I was like that everytime I read a SCARK (Soace Colony ARK) story. You'd think it turns it down a little, knowing what happens, but everyone writes it to be a tear jerker everytime (just like the differences between the English and Japanese version of Sonic X episode 77. Have you seen those changes!?)  
Chaos: heh, I'm one of the few that can call her that? *fist pump* yes! *raised hand* gimme five people!  
yeah, stupid GUN, and, I'm sorry, I had to put the locket in. It was a good way to show she will be with him. And yeah, more 'OH SNAP' moments.**

**Sandy: *smiles* thanks, Sandy! Those were good parts too *chuckles lightly* guess we're both good a the sad writing, eh? And HOWSAT! My cliffies are getting better than yours now, it would seem. If not, then it's better than Sierra *sticks tongue out at Sierra (mountains XD)* so, you liked the sibling moment. That'll come up gain in a later chapter. Read you around sis! (and don't cry, no matter what happens)**

**Retto: yeah, and I thought the Chaos emeralds were discovered in the first Sonic game. That's the best thing about stories and OCs: you can create them using powers people might've not seen at that time. And besides, Gerald discovered the Black Comet, he probably found a wisp pod or something.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Chaos: so... how did we end up in here?  
Xsus (Xsus belongs to BlackSandHeart) *shrugs* no clue. *looks around* maybe we can find an exit?  
Strife (Strife belongs to Strife the Dark 152) *sighs* I don't think there _is _one, kid.  
Robyn (Robyn belongs to BlackStormNomad) I don't like the looks of this place...  
All: *yelp as a screen comes down from the ceiling. the words 'the author only owns Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao. SEGA owns Shadow the hedgehog, Maria and Gerald Robotnik. Towers, Katherine and some of the story ideas are BlackSandHeart's  
Chaso: *scratches head, runs hand through quills* well, that's wierd.  
?: *from behind* what's wierd, *Chaos tenses up as he recognises the voice, along with Robyn* _Brother_?**

**NOTE: how would you rate my sad moment? Top being Mystery dungeon style and bttom, not at all good.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: which Sonic character (OCs included) would you go out with?**

**Chapter 18**

The two turned to face Towers. Chaos stepped in front of Katherine, and Towers chuckled "oh, protective, are we? Oh that's right, because your _girlfriend_ was _killed_." The man smirked, and that set Chaos off. His fur became gold, and his eyes voids of black "how… how can you smile at something like that?"

Towers laughed "because she fell in love with you, a monster. That classifies her as insane. The world's a better place without people like that. And without monsters like you two." Chaos screamed "I am not a monster! And Maria was not insane! The only person who's a monster and is insane is _you_! Only an insane monster would be so happy about someone so innocent being killed!"

The two looked at each other, and Towers laughed "again, impressive speech! Maybe, if I let you live, you could give rousing talks to the soldiers. But, as for right now. I need to do some _tests_ on your friend Project Dimension." Chaos growled "first off, her name's Katherine, not Project Dimension. Second. Touch my sister and I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" he extended his claws to prove his point.

Katherine warned "no fighting?" Chaos laughed "that rule was stuffed the moment Maria died. Someone needs to pay." He charged Tower, swinging his claws. A full on gun vs. claw fight began, no one trying to stop it.

Chaos swung his claws, scratching Towers' face and knocking him over. A blast of Chaos energy sent him flying into one of the ARK walls, which crashed onto him upon contact. Chaos walked up to finish it, but heard Maria's voice "Chaos, no." he spat "lucky." Before joining Katherine in an escape pod. Chaos resisted the urge, but couldn't bare it. His childish side came through, and he pulled his lower left eye lid down and stuck out his tongue "sorry to leave, but I couldn't stand being in a room with only one smart person." The pod shot out, leaving the ARK, and blasting to Earth.

On the way, the two had time to talk. Katherine sighed "I know it's hard for you, but please, try to keep your rage under control." Chaos, now back in his usual form, smiled sadly "I'll try, but it's so hard."

Katherine smiled "as long as you try, because someday, that rage could be fatal, to you, me, Shadow, anyone." She smiled at him "if you didn't focus on rage, you could use it in your other attacks."

After a minute or two, they finally hit ground. Chaos found himself on top of Katherine. He got off "sorry." Katherine sighed "s'okay. What happened?" Chaos thought for a moment "I think we've hit planet Earth."

**So yeah, they're now on the planet. Read, review, yada yada yada. Hasta la pasta guys! *waves***


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to the people that review! Oh and my answer for the Question: Maria. Don't ask why, just go with it. Thanks to the ohana for reviewing!**

**Sandy: 9.5, eh? That's good! And you don't wanna say? *grins slyly* that's okay! And here, catch! *throws metal bat at you* heh I called someone a caudex through morse code yesterday! So, you have a Cliffy chapter coming up? I'm looking forward to it!  
Chaos: *grins and laughs as he reads the sign Nightshade put on Sierra's cloak, whoch reads I love mountains!***

**Amicus: sorry, but Towers if off limits for now. And yeah, there's more sibling moments to come in all my stories. Silver, eh? And you thought it was sad! *fist pump* yes!**

**Strife: that's cool! I dont' want to lose any of my reviewers. So yeah, Maria has to die everytime... it's a shame, really.**

**Rya: don't feel too bad Rya! It's not your fault you have a busy schedule, or you couldn't find my story! But you've read everything, so you're not really behind! *offers hi-5* gimme five, my Orch Dork pal!**

**Retto: but... yeah, I mean as in baby wisps, like an egg or something. And Mountains... its a joke I'm running with Sandy. Sierra is Mountain in Spanish, so I say it everytime. And yeah, keep hitting him. The idiot deserves every attack he gets!**

**Nomad: yep. I think you got him  
Chaos: don't worry, Robyn! We'll get him!  
Yep, time to find Shadow!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll keep this one up for a while  
Chaos: *growls* what do you want, Aero?  
Aero: *spread arms wide* what do you think? the one I always want: Robyn  
Robyn: *growls* you're not getting anywhere ear me, Aero! *fists light up with starfire*  
Aero: *chuckles* still being like that, eh? *eyes narrow* I guess I'll have to get you after I knock you out! *pulls out a weapon  
Chaos: *chuckles* let's see what that says: 'Shadow, Maria and Gerlad Robotnik belong to SEGA. Towers, Katherine and some of the story ideas belong to BlackSandHeart. Robyn and Aero belong to BlackStormNomad, and the Author only owns Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao.'  
Aero: *what? Where does it say this? *turns to find Chaos' jet shoe in his face, then screams out a little as the red hedgehog ignites the jets***

**Chapter 19**

The two stumbled out. Katherine grumbled "that's the last time I'll ever go by escape pod." She looked around "huh, Chaos? Where'd you go?" his voice said "up here." Up in a tree, sat her brother. Katherine rolled her eyes "why is it that you go to the highest place?"

Chaos jumped down, flashing halfway so he landed safely in front of her "maybe I like there. It seems clearer." Katherine rolled her eyes, then noticed something on the ground. She grinned "you can easily find things on ground level though, if you know where to look." Chaos examined it "it's blood. Looks like it's been here for at least an hour." Katherine pointed "look! There's a trail!" the two started following it.

After a few minutes, they saw a body. A black hedgehog's body, to be exact. Chaos whispered "Shadow." The two ran over. The black hedgehog did not look good. He had a large cut on his leg, and blood was leaking out like a waterfall. Chaos whispered "Chaos regeneration." His hand glowed golden, and he placed it on Shadow's leg. The cut healed quickly, and Shadow woke up.

He looked at the two "Chaos? Katherine?" the three pulled each other in for a three way hug. Someone said "aww, how touching." They looked around to see several robots, and Towers. The three growled, and the man continued "but I'm afraid this cat and mouse game is over."

"Don't touch me." Katherine growled as a GUN soldier forced her along the path they entered a large room, where the three were kicked in. Towers smiled "someone wants to meet you, but first…" he turned to Chaos "you gave me something that I didn't want, so I'm returning it back to you!"

The man punched Chaos in the gut, before picking him up in a stranglehold and throwing him to the floor. As Chaos picked himself up. Towers kicked him upside the head, causing him to fall again. Katherine growled, and stepped forward, ready to defend her brother. Someone put a hand out, and stopped her. She turned to see Shadow, shaking his head sadly, and pointing. She realised that the soldiers' guns were trained on her.

"Ahh, that's better." Towers grinned "now, someone would like to meet you. Bring him in!"

**So, who are they meeting? Here's a hint: Katherine's Tale. Good luck! See you next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So yeah, welcome! There is only *counts* three more chapters in this story (counting this one), and I'd like to give thanks to everyone who reviewed from the family. Seriously, you guys are the best. I doubt I'd be here if it weren't for you!**

**Amicus: *pouts a little* yeah, you were. Towers _is _human, but his escape pod landed near to the GUN force... its confusing, but its true. Towers is human.**

**Nomad: that's the awesome thing about borrowing OCs: you can do stuff to them and see whether the original creator likes it. And it seems Aero's pain is your pleasure.  
Chaos: *hi 5s Robyn, then laughs*  
So yeah, Chaos was there, but Towers got em. *Tails impression* NOW what are we gonna do?**

**Sandy: *laughs s you run off to hit Aero* okay. So yeah, family reunions, why does someone have to break it up *scowls at Towers*  
Chaos and Nightshade: *laugh at Sierra, then Chaos hi-fives Katherine* and yeah, I called someone caudex through more code. Best. Scouts. Ever.**

**Retto: yeah, like Nightshade's egg. And I kinda tweaked it a bit. This _is my _story, after all. So yeah, this is more Summer time, if you catch my meaning.**

**DISCLAIMER: I can't think of anything, so... I only own Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao. Shadow, Gerald and Maria Robotnik belong *Sings it* SE-GA. And BlackSandHeart owns Katherine, Towers and some of the story ideas. **

**Chapter 20**

A door opened, and there sat Gerald. His moustache had grown wild, and he had a crazed look in his eyes. Shadow stared "uh, professor? What are you doing here?" Gerald cackled "I'm here for revenge! They will pay for what they did to Maria. You will help me, yes?"

Katherine shook her head "revenge is only served cold." Shadow followed "nothing's gonna bring her back. Revenge won't do a thing." Chaos finished "revenge does not bring success. It brings only hatred."

Gerald sighed "no matter. I thought you might, you especially Chaos. But who cares? I am a genius! I can do whatever I want! Maybe I should use the ARK. Yes, use the ARK. Bring home into this. Maria would like that!" Chaos spat "Maria would think you were mad." He whispered "which you are." Towers growled "okay, that's enough from you." Gerald was taken away, and Towers grinned "now to put you freaks away."

The three were given cell number 652. They were pushed inside, and had the door locked. Chaos yelled "hey, no fair!" ha ran to the door, grabbing onto the bars. He was shocked repetitively, until he finally flew back. He got up, and growled "you're not gonna keep me caged for long. Chaos Spear!" the energy glanced off the cage without making a dent. Electricity shot out from all angles, aimed for Chaos. He expected that, and yelled "oh no you don't! Chaos shield!" the electricity kept going, and glanced off the shield. It disappeared, and Chaos was about to go for another attack when Katherine said "Chaos, give up."

Katherine was curled tight. Chaos went and sat next to her "hey, what's wrong? You're not one to give up easily." Katherine broke down, sobbing onto Chaos' shoulder. Chaos rubbed her back, which calmed her down, and she spoke "the p-professor… he was like my idol, and now… n-now he's gone mad… I don't know what to think." Chaos snorted "have you forgotten us? We're here to help, right Shadow?" the black hedgehog nodded "of course. The only reason Gerald went mad is because he gave up. He lost sight of what was important and followed revenge." Katherine nodded, and sniffed "thanks you two." She glanced around "I don't know about you two, but I feel an escape is going to happen." The two hedgehogs grinned, fist bumping each other, and the three of them got to work.

**Okay! So, we have an insane Gerald, and idiotic Towers *glares at Towers* and three Mobians trying to escape prison. I'm likin this story! Read, review, yada yada yada, do what ya have to do!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, first things first: sorry for the late chapter. I was out. Anyways, thanks to the Ohana for reviewing**

**Amicus: I know, right? I can see how Eggman could be like his Grandfather, except Gerald had it forced on him and Eggman had it naturally :P I'm glad you liked the sibling scene. I like adding that kind of thing to my stories:) see you around, friend!**

**Strife: for your C. 19 review I was gonna say "WOAH, lanuguage man!" But I get your point now. I'm glad you're liking it so much! You can empathise with every bad guy you now? I both envy at don't envy you for that, if that made any sense... read you around. bro!**

**... I can't believe I did that *sighs* I'm so desperate I reviewed my OWN story. How sad is THAT?**

**Retto: no other meaning, just me trying to say something and failing XD so, how're your stories coming along?**

**Chapter 21**

It took them days, weeks, maybe even months to plan their escape, and even longer to put it into production. They soon realised that this was GUN territory, and they weren't messing around. Lasers, robots and armed security cameras were everywhere. Most had been added after their frequent escapes.

Katherine had noticed that, after the last few failed attempts, Chaos had grown a little distant, and become quiet. Katherine decided to ask. She sat down next to her brother "what's wrong?" Chaos looked at her "nothing. Just thinking about… you know…" Katherine knew what he was talking about: Maria. She smiled sympathetically "that's hit you hard, hasn't it?" Chaos sighed "you have no idea." He grinned "also, we escape today!" Katherine looked at Chaos "but we haven't figured out a plan." The hedgehog grinned "it's a good thing I do, isn't it?"

Chaos plan involved him doing all the actual 'escape' work. All the other two had to do was follow him. And the plan worked.

Chaos shielded his eyes from the light "is it me, or has it gotten brighter since we were in that thing?" alarms sounded, and Shadow yelled "no time to mess around! We need to get away! Split up! Rendezvous at the pier!" Katherine screamed at him "split up? Someone died the last time we split up!" Chaos sighed "no arguing! Katherine, I'll go with you. Shadow, can I trust you not to get yourself killed in this part?" Shadow nodded, and the two took off.

Katherine yelped as they almost hit a tree. Of course, they had the _robot _chasing them. Chaos decided to speed up and use his extreme gear, but the robot was still catching up. Eventually Chaos gave up on the gear. He grinned "congratulations, you caught up with us. Here's some Chaos spears for your troubles!" the energy hit and exploded the robot, and the two ran, Chaos firmly gripping Katherine's hand. The cat realised something- this was his plan, so he didn't want it to fail and end up with them all killed. He'd hold himself responsible forever.

Shadow wasn't having so much trouble. He had a few GUN soldiers on his tail, but he'd lost them. He noticed a cliff edge, and, without hesitation, leapt off it. He landed without a scratch. He saw the GUN soldiers, not as brave as him. They aimed and fired, riddling the ground with holes. He smelt something salty, and saw the pier. Standing, about three meters from the Island's edge, were Chaos and Katherine. At the edge of the water, was Towers, in some weird robot skeleton. The man roared "you two! Get over here! You've been a thorn in my side for too long! Never mind the President's orders! I'll kill you myself!" his robot fired a rocket, but Chaos simply plucked it out of the air, and threw it into the water, creating a large splash. His eyes met Shadow's, and the two nodded. He yelled "rule one! Never mess with the original life-form. Rule two! Accept what's coming to you. I believe my words to you were 'touch my family, and I'll tear you to shreds.' You don't deserve to live." With that, he let out a Chaos blast that destroyed the armour and sent Towers flying. A Chaos spear ripped through his body, and the human fell to the floor, lifeless.

Shadow ran forward, seeing Chaos standing there. Rain began to fall, and Shadow said "go. Katherine, go back to your own dimension! Chaos, you go with her or something! You need to escape!" Chaos yelled back, incredulous "what, and leave you here? I'm not leaving any of my family!" Chaos looked like he was about to cry, and the rainfall became heavier "they're the only things I have left." Shadow smiled at his brother "Chaos, splitting now doesn't matter. I have a feeling we'll meet again." Chaos looked between his siblings, and nodded. Katherine smiled at her brother "if we never meet again, forever and always. That is how long I will remember you, Shadow the hedgehog." Chaos smiled and waved to his brother "farewell, brother."

**THE END! *laughs* I'm joking, just one more chapter. Read, review, whatever! Make yourself known to me! See you for the next (and final) chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here it is, the last chapter! I thanks EVERYONE who helped me along with this. The ohana (even those who didn't review), you guys... you are just too awesome for words! But first, the reviewing competition!**

**Sandy: 21**

**Rya: 5**

**Retto: 16**

**Nomad: 19**

**Amicus: 11**

**Strife: 19**

**Raeweis: 1**

**The Drone: 1**

**This means... Sandy is our Winner!**

**now to the thanking of the reviewers:**

**Rya: heh, I'm sorry! *stares at all the jumbled up words* how...? Yeah, everyone hates Towers. And here's your next chapter! *hold out pinky to seal the promise***

**Retto: like I said in our PM conversation, someone else put him in the pod. So I have not created a paradox, like SEGA did in generations (now every Sonic is gonna meet his older/younger self) so time is still stable. Heh, got to speed it up if you wanna keep up with the ohana, bud!**

**Sandy: face it, you were exaggerating. Yeah, I didn't wan it to be a total copy of yours, so I added the little twist. Are you still at the airport? Lol, probably nt if you have a desk to face-desk on. And here's your final chapter (update soon, sis!)**

**Nomad: wow... I wasn't expecting THAT reaction, but I'll go with it! You cried...? I must be good at this then!  
Chaos: don't cry, you two... it's not like this is the last story, anyways!**

**Chapter 22**

Here are the facts:

-Maria died on the ARK

-Towers was killed by Chaos

-Shadow was imprisoned on Prison Island, forced into a long sleep.

-Chaos went with Katherine back to her dimension

-Gerald completed his plan, recording a message for the future. He was then killed

-The Soul emeralds separated, waiting to be found by their owners, and be reunited again.

Katherine was walking around her dimension, surveying the carnage of the Light givers' most recent battle with the followers of Darkness. She was reminded of the carnage on the ARK, Chaos' rage, and, the most painful memory, Maria. Katherine bit back a sob. She told herself "I'm a Light Giver. I will not cry." She carried on walking, and her foot hit something. She looked down, thinking it was a rock, and she noticed the shine. Dusting it off, she found it was a white emerald. Inside was a black swirl. Katherine smiled. Picking her Soul Emerald up, she returned to base, ready to give her damage report.

Maria gasped as she opened her eyes. She looked around, seeing she was in a forest. She wondered if she had gone to heaven, and pinched herself. Wincing at the sharp pain, Maria thought back. They were running away, she had fired Shadow from the Ark, she was shot. She blushed as she remembered Chaos, how he'd tried to save her, and the kiss. Then everything went black. Then she'd woken up here. Getting up off the floor, she dusted herself off. She looked at herself, hair, check. Arms and hands, gloved, but check. Dress, check. Still, she felt that something was off about her. Not emotionally, but physically. Seeing a small river nearby, she ran over to check her reflection.

She gasped "oh my life… I've been turned into a hedgehog!" she winced at that thought, thinking about how offended Shadow and Chaos would've been. She looked around, shrugging "well, I guess I've been given a second chance." She noticed something glinting in the water. She saw a white emerald, with a black heart shape in the middle. Smiling, she recognised it as her Soul Emerald. She picked it up, and headed out of the forest, ready to start hew new life.

Chaos and Shadow ran for shelter. Of course it would be _them_ that the robots would be after. Chaos cursed under his breath "of course Egghead would want _us_ on his side, being the two most powerful being in this dimension, at the moment." Shadow knew what he meant by that. The black hedgehog hoped, and he knew Chaos hoped, possibly more than himself, that Katherine would return to their dimension. After such a long time with nothing, his hopes had begun to die out.

The two heard robots, and Chaos hissed "just like that game of hide-and-seek. Not a sound." The two waited as the robots walked by. Chaos noticed a white gleam from the back of their hiding place, but didn't bring Shadow's attention to it. The robots passed, and Chaos sighed with relief. He glanced at the shine, and whispered "Shadow, look." The black hedgehog noticed the shine, and whispered back "do you think it's a Chaos Emerald?" Chaos shook his head "no, that energy doesn't seem to be emanating from that glow."

The hedgehog stuck his hand in the direction of the glow, feeling two shapes, pulling them out, he saw two white emeralds, one with an emerald for the black shape, and the other had a strange rune. Chaos grinned at Shadow, who smirked back "our Soul Emeralds." Both holding their respective Soul Emerald in hand, the two hedgehogs went out to face their enemy.

**So there it is! The end of the story! I may add the first part of my second story today, or tommorrow. Keep a look out for a story with the title of 'Chaos in the Light Dimension' read you around, guys!**


End file.
